Darker Worlds
by Ambernot
Summary: Ladybug gets sent into a backwards world where her and Chat are the villains, and Hawkmoth is the hero. Even worse, the dark Ladybug wants nothing more then too cause havoc in her new home. She must get back before her counterpart corrupts her partner.
1. Chapter 1

_The first two will be short, but the rest should be longer. Please review for faster updates._

 _..._

Gabriel Agreste paced inside of his lair as his Butterflies fluttered anxiously around him. The villains were surly causing havoc. Ladybug and Chat Noir were horrific monsters upon the city. Gabriel tried his best to stop them, but they already killed three of his champions and hurt several others.

He did not know much about the villains dispute what his kwami told him. They were once the strongest miraculous stones until they were corrupted by a dark guardian. He estimated that the poor holders were only teenagers, but the corrupted stones were making then more and more violent. He worried that if he did not get the stones soon, the children would lose their souls completely.

Luckily, he had an idea for a champion. He could not often know what sort of power his champion would have, but with enough focus and weeks of preparation; he could do it. He had to find a willing champion. Which was growing harder and harder as the two grow worse.

It started as simple robberies and they treated it like childish games. He sent champions to stop them. But soon they grew more and more violent. Soon they started hurting people and not long after that they started killing. They were only to grow worse. If he saved the teens, he saved Paris.

He wanted to create a champion with the ability to even temporarily cleanse ladybug. Noroo said ladybug could cleanse corrupted miraculous. If he could save her if only for a few days, perhaps she could save herself and Chat Noir.

…

Chat looked at the love of his life as she wore the freshly stolen jewels. He knew he was insane and lost more and more of his sanity with each day. Yet, he did not care. It was a fair price to pay for powers and his lady.

Her black eyes looked into his. "While I know sapphires look better on me, I can't help but love the way the diamond sparkle."

He giggled and nodded his head. He loved her so much. While he knew she knew who he was, he did not have the same pleasure. She refused to tell him who she was, toying with him like would a mouse. And a dark part of him loved her more for the way she tortured him.

"You would look stunning in anything." He said. "Have I been a good kitten? Do I derpurrrve a kiss?"

She smiled him and approached him. She tangled her fingers across his belt. He purred gently and leaned in to kiss her. A force sent him flying back. He hit the wall painfully and looked up too see one of Hawkmoths champions. A champion stood before them in a gold suit with a cape. A purple butterfly appeared across his features. The champion nodded and sent a stream of golden light to ladybug. A large portal was opened and Ladybug disappeared. Chat Noir screamed in rage.. He was too murder this champion. How dare he touch his Ladybug.

He was just about to pounce when a red figure came through another portal that opened up. Ladybug, his lover was ok. He momentarily forgot about the champion and rushed to His Lady's side. She looked up at him with blue eyes.

"Kitty, what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review. The next chapters will be slightly longer. Please enjoy._

 **...**

Chat bit his lip as he waited for Ladybug to show up. Today was the day that he was gonna convince her to let him show her identity. Perhaps after he showed who he really was, she want to do the same. Even if she still refused to tell him, at least it was a step in the right direction.

The paced back and forth on the roof. He was unsure if she would accept it. Perhaps he should just drop his transformation before she could say anything. She might get mad if he said that, but she would get over it. It is his choice, right? If he wants to show her, he should be able too. He wanted her to love him for who he really was.

Awhile later a thump landed behind him. He turned around and bowed. "Hello, My Lady. What a beautiful evening."

She smiled at him. Man, he loved that smile. That smile was sometimes the only thing that kept him going. He be willing do anything for her. If only she trusted him as much as she did.

"Hello, Chatton." She greeted. "It is a nice night. How are you?"

"I am even befur now that you are here." He replied with a way of his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, but he saw a slight smile form on her lips. His ears twitched with his tail.

"Was that a smile?"

"No."

"I could have sworn that was a smile."

"No it wasn't."

He chuckled. "Anyway, Ladybug I want to talk about things."

She looked at him. "I hope you are not going to ask for my identity again. You know the rules."

"No. I want to show you who I am." He responded. "You choose to hide who you are, but I don't want to have to hide who I am anymore."

"Chat." She grabbed his hands. "I can't ask you to do that."

"But I want too." He replied. "I want you to know who I really am. We-"

"I am sorry, but I can't let you do that." She interrupted. "There has not been an akuma for a full two weeks. Hawkmoth has to be planning something big. We cannot take any risks at this moment."

He bit his lip in frustration. "My Lady, that is not fair. It is my choice and I want you to know. Plagg, Cl-"

She quickly put her hand over his mouth. He was angry for almost three seconds before he looked at her. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. He hurt her by doing this, he knew that now. He could never hurt her. He would do anything to please her in the end. All he could do was hope she would change her mind.

"Please Chat." She begged.

He sighed and pulled away from her. "Alright. For you. Only for you."

She smiled in relief. "Thank you. I could not ask for a better partner."

His heart fluttered. There was that damn smile again. He may not have gotten what he wanted, but at least he got to see her smile. In the end, he gave her what she wanted. Man, he really was a sucker in love. He wondered if his father ever felt like this too his mother. His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

Suddenly a golden portal opened underneath Ladybug. He reached out to grab her, but she was gone. She was sucked into the portal and disappeared completely. He panicked and looked for the akuma that caused this. It had to be an akuma, right?

"Show yourself!" He screamed at whatever caused the thing that pulled his Ladybug away. He pulled out his batton and prepared to fight whatever was coming. Although, nothing showed up. The night was silent. His heart pounded in his ears as he tired to think of a solution.

A few seconds later a portal formed a few feet above him and Ladybug fell through. He quickly went to her side. She looked paler than usual and her eyes were closed. She seemed to be unconscious.

"Come on." He begged as he lifted her up onto his lap. "Wake up!"

She groaned and he sighed in relief. Her eyes snapped open and black orbs stared back at him. Not just black pupils, her entire eye was black. He gasped.

"Ummm…. Ladybug?"

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" She snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug looked at her partner with the black eyes. She sat up and pulled away from him fearfully. "Chat?"

"Don't worry." He said. "I will kill the stupid champion."

"Champion?" She asked worriedly. "Kill?" She asked even more worriedly.

She looked up to see an akuma. Is this what had effected Chat? She quickly climbed to her feet to defeat it. To her surprise, the akuma detransformed and the akuma flew away. But it was not an akuma, it was a butterfly. As if it was already cleansed.

"What?" Since when was Hawkmoth cleansing his own akumas?

She looked at Chat who growled.

"Coward!" He screamed in a in unearthly voice that she had never heard before. "If you are going to send a champion, send one that will actually fight!"

He turned his attention back to Ladybug. "You look terrible. Your eyes. They are so bright and alive. Something is wrong."

It was then when she heard Tiki. She hardly talked to her when she transformed, as it drained the transformation. But by the sound of her voice, it seemed urgent.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! GO! GO! GO! GET OUT GET OUT!"

"I.. I gotta go." She said. "Bug out."

She swung away as fast as she could. She landed on her balcony, but something was wrong. Her garden was dead. It looked as if it had not been tended in months. Despite the fact that she watered her plants this morning.

She detransformed and caught Tiki as she fell into her hands. The poor kwami looked exhausted from talking mid-transformation.

 **(Warning. This chapter is slightly dark.)**

"Something is wrong. Chat is… But it can't be. That magic was destroyed centuries ago. How can it be?"

Tiki seemed scared, which was in itself terrifying. Tiki was always calm and collected. So why was she so scared now.

"What is going on?"

"It is Plagg." She said. "There is a form of dark magic that can corrupt miraculous and kwami. I fear it has affected him. "

"Is that why Chat had black eyes?"

Tiki nodded. "Yes. But I have no idea how it happened so fast. The corruption takes months to take as much effect as it has on him. Whatever you don't let him kiss you."

"Could it have been Hawk Moth?" She asked.

"No. Hawkmoth may be evil, but from what I have seen; he is nowhere as evil as he would be if he had this type of magic. Over time it turns the holders insane. Hawkmoth had never been willing to kill before, which corrupt holders have no problem with. Luckily the magic was destroyed years ago, or so we had thought."

"How do we save Chat?" She asked. "And what happened to my flowers? Why did Hawkmoth release the akuma?"

"Ladybugs have always been able to fix corrupted Miraculous, but it takes years of training. I never trained you, as I figured it would never come up. But even when then, we had time. The corruption never happened so fast. As for everything else, I have no idea."

"Lets get inside. I think I need to sit down."

She walked into her room and gasped. Everything was different. The shades were drawn and her room was filthy. Clothes were thrown everywhere, along with trash. There was half eaten meals with mold growing on it. Where her Adrien shrine used to be, there was holes in the wall. As if someone punched them. The only thing that was clear was her bed, which had her sketch book on it. She was far from tidy, but she always kept her room halfway clean.

"What is this?" Tiki asked.

"I… I don't know." Marinette said as she picked up her sketchbook. She started to flip through it.

She looked at familiar sketches and designs. Although, about half way through her designs were scribbled out. The next few pages were blank, but she continued to flip. She gasped as she saw the next pages.

The first page was a drawing of Chloe, who hung from a noose made of her yoyo. The next page was her teacher in the same position. The next was a half finished drawing of figures who looked suspiciously like her parents with claw marks in their chests. This was it, she tossed the sketch book across the room in a panic.

"Tiki?" She asked the kwami who had floated across the room.

Tiki was admiring a hole in the wall. Marinette got closer to look at it. It seemed like nest full of paper and fabric. A nest about the size of Tiki.

"A corrupted Kwami makes nests." Tiki said. "But we are fine. I don't understand."

Mari held Tiki close to her. "I don't think we are in Paris anymore."

…...

Meanwhile

Ladybug sat up and pushed the cat away. She looked at him. He was disgusting. His eyes were so bright and green. He was not the cat she adored to use.

Something in her stirred. The instinct to make him like her. To spread the beautiful gift that made her who she was. So she could replace his ugly eyes with a gorgeous shade of black.

Chat Noir used to be the perfect toy. Someone who do anything for her simply for a bit of her affection. The champion must have somehow reversed the effects of their gift. She needed to fix him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her so that their bodies were against each other. She smirked at his innocent blush.

"My lady?" He asked

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around her. He kiss was sloppy though, as if he was inexperienced. Which was odd, since they had kissed several times together. It was the best way to manipulate him into giving her what she wanted.

She felt as something crawled up her throat and into his mouth. He pulled away and choked as the gift slithered down him.

"I will have you trained yet." She said as she swung away.


	4. Chapter 4

( _I know it has been awhile. Please review)_

Adrien woke up the next day with a massive headache. It felt as if someone put cataclysm to his brain. Meanwhile, the rest of his body felt numb. It was terrible. This was worse than the one time he snuck some of his father's scotch when he was twelve.

Plagg flouted up in front of him and munched on his cheesy breakfast. "There was something important I have to tell you." He said, mouth full of stinky cheese. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"You don't have fingers." He reminded Plagg. "And don't talk with your mouth full. It is gross."

To his shock, Plagg hissed at him. His eyes widened in shock. Since when was he so temperamental? Normally Plagg was happy as long as he was fed, so what the heck?

"Sorry kid. I just feel a bit off today." Plagg explained.

Adrien nodded. He guessed that even magic cat gods of destruction had off days.

"I understand. I don't feel so hot either. My head is killing me." He rubbed his temples.

"Want some cheese? It always makes me feel better." He stuffed his mouth again. "Opps. I ate it all."

Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks anyway."

An hour later he was at school in his desk. He groaned as the bell rang. The sound was so shrill that it echoed in his ears and make his headache even worse. He did not even think that was possible.

Ayla tapped on his shoulder and handed him two pain pills and a bottle of water. She could probably tell that he was in pain, as he was not attempting to hide it. He took them gratefully and dry swallowed them. .

"Why do you have pain pills on you? Are you hurt?" He whispered.

"It is that time of the month." She replied.

"What?" he asked.

She gave him a strange look before she laughed. "Really Agreste? You really don't know-"

"Do you two have something to share with the class?" The teacher asked and they both quickly shut up.

An hour later Marinette walked into class. Her normal attire was replaced with short shorts, a red crop top, and a leather jacket that was too big. She had earbuds in that was blasting music so loud that he could hear it across the room.

"Miss Dupanchain, not only are you late; but your outfit is against the dress code and your music is disturbing the class."

She took out an earbud. "Sorry. I could not hear you. My music seems to have drowned out your shrill voice."

The entire class gasped at her response. That did not sound like her at all.

"What has gotten into you?" The teacher demanded.

"Perhaps I finally grew a pair of balls." She replied. "I recommend you do the same."

"Go to the Principal's office. Now!"

Marinette raised her middle finger and put her earned back in. She walked out of the room and her finger remained raised.

Adrien spend the rest of the class as he thought about his blue haired friend. Between his thoughts and his headache, he caught nothing of what was discussed in class. That was alright though, he was ahead in his studies anyway. He noticed that Alya had stared daggers into the back of his head. The lunch bell rang and he winced.

Alya stood up. "Alright Agrest. What the hell did you do to Marinette? Did you break the poor girl's heart?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Did she confess anything to you?" She asked.

"No." Did Marinette have anything to confess to him? What could she possibly have to confess?

"Alright. You are off the hook for now." She grabbed Nino's hand and quickly pulled him away. Alright. It looks like he will spending lunch alone. Ok, perhaps not alone, but Plagg was not up to talk much when he was stuffing his face. Maybe a bit of quiet would be good. His head still pounded.

He walked outside where he was meant with Marinette. She smiled at him and motioned him to come over. He walked over.

His headache somehow got worse as he approached her. He grit his teeth and sat next to her.

"You ok?" She asked. While there was no mockery in her voice, yet there was some amusement behind her eyes. As if she knew something he did not know.

"I woke up with a headache from hell." He admitted.

She smiled and pulled out her ipod. She carefully put the ear buds in his ears. "I get headaches too. But this normally helps."

Suddenly incredibly loud music blasted in his ears. He winced as the music made the pain even worse. Marinette said a few things, but he could not hear her.

"What?" He asked loudly.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out an earbud from his ear. "Music helps. The louder it is, the better. It may not help instantly, but in a few minutes it will drown out the pain. As someone who suffers from major headaches, you learn a few tips."

He smiled. He was unsure if she was right, but he was willing to try anything. Thr pain pills did nothing.

"Thanks. That is nice of you." Perhaps she had not changed that much. It was still sweet Marinette.

"Keep the ipod. It is old anyway. My parents got me a new one anyway."

"I can't accept it-"

"Can it, Pretty Boy." She snapped before she smiled at him. "Keep it. Anyway, I better go. I am going to the mall."

"Wait, lunch will be over soon." He protested. Was she really planning on ditching school?

"That is the point, Pretty Boy." She winked and walked off.

….

 _Meanwhile in a different world._

Adrien snarled at the idiotic kwami. "I get that you have to nest, but how many times have I told you to leave my pillow alone!"

He held up his favorite pillow. It was now covered in holes. The tiny god always created nests and clawed up his things. It got to the point that he no longer cared about any of his items. Well, except his favorite pillow. It was his mother's pillow before she was killed. Besides Ladybug, his mother was the only thing he actually loved.

Plagg hissed at him and he hissed back. The next few minutes were full of the two hissing at each other. He sighed and let Plagg have the last word.

He looked down at his pillow. Perhaps Marinette would patch it up for him. She knew how to sew, right? Plus, he would not dare let just anyone touch the pillow. While he hated everyone in his school, he disliked Marinette the least. In that way, he meant he would not enjoy to have to fight her if she ever became a champion. Luckily, she was not exactly the hero type.

He picked up his phone and dialed her.

"Hello?" She asked

"Marinette." He greeted.

"A-A-Adrien." She stuttered.

"You ok?" He asked."You sound like you had a spasm or something."

"Fine." She squeaked. "What can I do for you?"

"You can sew right? Something important of mine got torn up by my…. cat. It is too important to throw away. Think you could take a look at it? I be willing to pay for it."

"Sure! I love you! Err.. I mean I love to help you." She said. "What is the so called item?"

"A pillow." He stated. "Think I can meet at your house tomorrow?"

The schools were still closed thanks to the fact that Ladybug and him attacked it so much that it was generally unsafe for the students. Now he did not have to deal with idiotic teachers.

"Alright. Sounds good."

( _PLease review)_


End file.
